


Third Party Picture

by nyxocity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared brings Misha home after a night at the bar, and Jensen shows up just when things are getting <i>really</i> interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Party Picture

After a night of lemon drops, tequila shots and a couple pitchers of beer on the house, Misha's not sure if tomorrow he's gonna have any idea how he ended up pinned against the wall of Jared's bedroom, this tall, bulky body practically crushing him against it. But he's pretty sure he's not gonna complain either way, though, especially since Jared's got one hand shoved down the front of Misha's pants, those big, strong fingers working his cock, hot mouth sucking on Misha's tongue, Jared's tongue dragging such wicked circles around the tip that Misha can't help but moan, think about where else he'd like Jared to put his tongue.

Jared "mmm's" back, humming into Misha's mouth, sucking greedily. God, Jared's _all over_ him with that hot, huge body, hips pushed right up against Misha's, grinding, thrusting, hand squeezing the hot, heavy length of his cock with steady strokes. It's so fucking hot that it's all Misha can do not to come right then and there.

"Want you on the bed," Jared growls out, rough and low. He pulls his hand out of Misha's pants, hooks his fingers in Misha's belt loops and spins him around by the hips. Misha's not a small guy, and he's not used to being man-handled, but Jared makes it seem incredibly easy. The next thing he knows, he's hitting the bed with an "mmph" sound, Jared still clinging to him, weight slamming into Misha's body and pinning him there. Jared's still moving his hips, hard line of his cock rubbing Misha's through the layers of denim, and Misha forgets to complain about being treated like Jared's bitch, rocks his hips up and in, hears Jared groan. God, boy has got one hell of a body, Misha thinks, running his hands down Jared's back, fingers riding up and under the edge of Jared's jeans, gripping the bare, hard curve of Jared's ass.

"Too many clothes," Jared mumbles into his mouth, and then Jared's got his hands between them again, fingers popping the button on Misha's pants, yanking down the zipper. Jared doesn't even bother peeling them down much past Misha's hips, sinks his thumbs into the hollows of Misha's hips and runs his tongue up the center of Misha's cock. Jared sucks the tip into his mouth and Misha's back arches, tries to come up off the bed as he gasps, but Jared's holding him down with those gigantic, strong hands, chuckling as he lets his mouth sink the rest of the way down. 

Jesus fucking Christ. Jared's mouth is hot and wet and it feels fucking _perfect_ , tongue curling up the underside with a flick that leaves Misha twitching. He has to... God, he's _got_ to see this.

He lifts his head to watch, and Jared's staring right at him, those hazel eyes burning holes into Misha, hot fucking mouth locked around his cock, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks, pulls _hard_ , then twists his neck as he slides down the length. It's incredibly fucking hot, _insanely_ fucking hot, and if he keeps watching this he's going to come faster than he has since he was fifteen.

"Fuck _me_ ," he moans without thinking, and Jared smiles, glint his eyes saying, _Yeah, that's the plan_.

"Hey, Jay, I was wondering --"

Misha feels his heart skip a beat then go thundering. Shit. 

Jensen's standing in the doorway, eyes wide, question forgotten. "Jesus." 

Jared pulls his mouth from Misha's cock with a wet, sucking sound. All of the sudden, it hits Misha. "Is everything--is this--?" 

"Yes," Jared says, like he's answering both unfinished questions, and judging from the look in Jensen's eyes, he is.

"Get your hot ass in here, Jen."

But Jensen's still looking at Misha. "You want me?" Jensen asks, voice rough and gritty.

Jesus Christ. _Both_ of them? Did he win the fucking cosmic karma lottery today and someone forgot to tell him? All he can manage to get out of his mouth is, "God, yes, please."

Jensen smirks and lies down on his side next to Misha, puts one hand on Misha's chest and kisses him with that sinfully plush mouth, parts his lips and slides his tongue between Misha's. He's an amazing kisser, slow and sure of himself, like he's just got to taste every inch of the inside of Misha's mouth. Like he's got all the time in the world.

Jared lets go of Misha, sits up and slides up the bed a little, just watching the two of them make out. "God. Yeah. That is _so_ hot."

Misha rolls over on his side to face Jensen, puts his hands on Jensen's face, and Jensen wraps his warm, thick fingers around Misha's wet cock, jerks him hard and firm until Misha's moaning into his mouth.

Jared moves up behind Misha, and Jensen stops kissing Misha for a second, lifts his head and meets Jared's mouth in a kiss like a slow burn while Misha watches, and sweet Christing _fuck_ , it's the hottest thing he's ever _seen_.

They're all rocking and rutting against each other while Jensen takes turns kissing them both, back and forth. Then Jensen slides back, stands up, tugs his shirt off and toes out of his jeans.

“Jen, you want…?”

“Nah,” Jensen shakes his head, smiling as he slides back in against Misha, skin bare and smooth, and Christ he feels _so. good_. “He’s yours Jay. I’ll just help out some.”

And that’s so fucking hot that Misha can’t even think past it enough to be pissed about them discussing him like he’s some kind of prize. 

Jensen kisses down Misha’s body while Jared strokes Misha’s chest, tweaking and twisting his nipples until they’re aching hard. Jensen bites against Misha’s stomach, making him hiss, licks over the line of Misha’s cock. Then Jensen reaches down, hooks his fingers around Misha's ankle and pushes his leg up, hand sliding slow up the curve of Misha's calf until it rests behind Misha's knee, holding him open, exposing him. 

"Mmm, God," Jensen whispers just looking for a second, and then he's tonguing at Misha's ass, hot tip circling the hole, and Misha's wriggling against the bed, because Jesus fuck, Jensen is pushing his tongue inside of Misha's body and it feels fucking _exquisite_. Jensen fucks him with long, slow strokes, sleek muscle curling inside him like he's trying to lick out all the taste, and when Jensen's done rimming him stupid, he pushes a slick finger inside.

"Fuck. So fucking good.”

"Oh, yeah," Jensen whispers, watching Misha's face. Jared wraps his arms around Misha's chest from behind, runs his hands down Misha's hips and holds him still while Jensen twists his wrist, pushes in a second and finger and crooks the tips, rubbing over the sweet spot inside. It's like a jolt of electricity, shock running through his whole body, God, God, so amazingly _good_. Jared's smiling against his neck with that wicked mouth, sucking marks into the skin, holding Misha so still for Jensen that all he can do is just _take it_.

"Making you feel so good, isn’t he?" Jared asks, licking a trail like fire up the line of Misha's throat. "God, so hot, Jensen getting you ready for me."

Misha is going to lose his _mind_. “I’m ready,” he insists.

And then Jensen wraps his mouth around the crown of Misha’s cock and Misha loses all track of coherent thought. If Jared’s tongue was wicked, Jensen’s is like sheer, calculated torture, fingers crooking, rubbing inside, wringing every sensation out of Misha that he can. He’s barely conscious of Jared letting go of him for a moment, then returning, hands grabbing Misha by the shoulders, body sliding up naked behind him. Jensen finally relents, pulls his fingers out slow, leaves Misha shivering against the bed. Jensen’s still holding his leg up, mouth still sucking him, and he can feel Jared slide up, slippery cock head pressing between his legs. Jared feels huge, so much bigger than Misha had even imagined.

He might have some concerns right now if Jensen wasn’t performing magic tricks with his tongue on the underside of Misha’s dick. 

Jared pushes in slow, so slow that Misha thinks he might fucking die before Jared gets all the way inside, Jensen sucking him mercilessly, distracting him from the sweet stretch and burn of Jared inside him. Jared finally sinks home, bodies meeting flush, and Misha has to try just to _breathe_ So _full_. He can’t ever remember feeling this tight and full. 

Jensen hums around Misha’s cock, and it’s too much—waaaaay too fucking much—Jared moving inside him, Jensen holding Misha spread open for Jared while Jared fucks him, lips locked around his cock. Then Jared thrusts once, hard, driving him deep into Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen groans, hollows out his cheeks and sucks harder, and God, Misha isn’t even going to last sixty seconds at the rate this is going. Jensen keeps sucking him for two more strokes of Jared’s hips, carries Misha right to the edge and then pulls off, just watching for a minute, fingers stroking idle patterns over Misha’s skin that make him shiver.

“Should see it,” Jensen says, voice raw. “So fucking _hot_ , watching him fuck you.” Jensen bites his lower lip. “God.” 

Jensen slides up Misha’s body, meets him with a kiss, one hand on his face, the other sliding into his hair. Jared’s got his mouth all over the back of Misha’s neck, his shoulders, thrusting in and out, groaning and whispering how tight he is, how good he feels. His cock is aching hard, needing to be touched so much, and then Jensen whispers into his mouth.

“Wanna make you come, Misha. But you look so pretty with Jared fucking you, I just wanna keep watching. And I know the second I make you come, Jared’s coming right behind you. No way he couldn’t, tight as your body already is. One squeeze, that’s all it’s gonna take.”

Jensen kisses him again like he’s trying to steal the sting of his words, and Misha moans, puts his hands on Jensen’s hips, pulls him up tight against his body. Jared reaches across, slides one hand along Jensen’s jaw while Misha sucks on Jensen’s tongue. They’re both rocking into him now, Jensen’s cock hard and hot, rubbing against Misha’s, sweet friction building in Misha’s belly more slowly than it was when Jensen’s mouth was on him, but shit, he doesn’t care, because Jared’s fucking him so exquisitely slow and deep that it feels _amazing_ and he can barely catch his breath. He reaches back with one hand, catches Jared’s cheek, turns his face from Jensen’s and kisses Jared, slow, hot and wet, pressed between them both. Jensen turns Misha’s face slightly toward him and then it’s all three of their tongues tangling together, all of them taking turns suckling at each others mouths.

It volcanic, nuclear, and Misha can feel his stomach tightening, pleasure spiral up from the base of his spine, his cock—and then Jensen reaches down between them, takes Misha’s cock in his hand and fists it, pressing the soft skin of his belly tight against him. Jared’s speeding up his thrusts, panting hot into Jensen’s mouth and Jensen pulls back, watching both their faces with lust-filled, hungry eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Like that.” Fingers squeezing stroking, and then Misha stiffens, feels Jared press a hand down between their bodies, take Jensen’s cock in his grip. 

All three of them thrusting, pumping, grinding into each other, and Misha tips over the edge first, orgasm seizing him so fast and hard that it catches him by surprise, leaves him gasping soundlessly into Jensen’s mouth, spilling hot and wet over Jensen’s fist. So intense it’s almost _violent_ , body wracked with shuddering convulsions of pleasure. He’s dimly aware when Jared cries out behind him, thrusts his hips deep and stays there, trembling, teeth sinking into Misha’s shoulder, hissing out words around the skin. Jensen comes last, teeth biting into Misha’s lower lip, body pumping helplessly into Jared’s grip, filling the space between their bellies with _so much_ come and it’s insanely hot. So hot that Misha’s cock gives one last valiant twitch in Jensen’s hand before it goes still.

They’re all three sweating, sated and dazed, but none of them moves.

“You know, when I left the hotel tonight,” Misha says, trying get his breath back, “I didn’t see my night turning out like this.”

He can’t help but notice the look Jared and Jensen exchange.

“We might have had an idea,” Jared says.

Jensen chuckles at Misha’s confusion. “What he means is we were hoping it might.”

Misha thinks about that for a second. The way Jared attacked him earlier, how Jensen had oh-so-conveniently showed up in the middle of everything. “Wait. You set me up?”

“You complaining?”

Misha blinks. “Hell, no.”

“Good,” Jensen says. “’Cause we were kind of hoping we could do it again sometime.”

Misha thinks he’d have to be an idiot to say no to that.

  
  



End file.
